themarlettspacecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Villains of Baselisk's Roleplays
This article is currently unfinished. Some of these villains have pictures added to them, giving you a better look at them. Bosses will be categorized in importance: Minor(1), Semi-Major(2), Major(3), Final Boss(4). Karobuu(1) no picture available at this time Name Origin: Karo, a shrub or small tree, and Bud, the bud of a plant. The word bud, although, was altered to make Karobuu's name sound as if you were saying "Caribou" Karo-buu (Pronounced CARE oh boo.) Description Height: 9'4 Weight: 1,203 lbs VDI: 25 (Series 1-4), 35 (Series 5-9), 65 (Series 10), 80 (Series 11-13) Tall in stature. Identified to be a deer-like creature with brown fur, a green, leafy tail, the horns covered with broad leaves and thorns, the mane is a lush green. The legs are covered with rock-hard tree bark. History Karobuu has been seen as a lack-story boss who attacks all who disturb its natural habitat. It is seen in various places, usually forest areas. Originally, it was a sub-boss because of its lack of VDI (villain difficulty intelligence) which was set at 25 in 2011, compared to most others which were 30 or 35, some even 45 (but now we face bosses that have VDIs of 90 to 100). Attack Patterns Attacks by charging and summoning various plants. Theme Song Karobuu is not a major boss, therefore Karobuu has no theme song. Phantrex(3) no picture available at this time Name Origin: Phantom, a ghost, and Rex, meaning king. Phant-rex (Pronounced phent RECKS.) Description Height: ??? Weight: 0.00 lbs VDI: 75 (Series 10), 85/90 (Series 12-13 Battle Simulation) Amorphous, identified to be a ghost-like figure who is a variation of black and purple in color. It has a strange, spiked and parted ponytail covering his back. History Phantrex has made only one major appearance, and that was near the beginning of Series 11, where Galaxray transforms into Megalaxray. Phantrex had accompanied him, along with his pet, Malignux. Phantrex was one of the first bosses of Series 11 and had no other roles in the series. His VDI at the time was around 70 to 75, making him a harder boss to cope with. His pet, Malignux, although, plays a much larger role than he does. Attack Patterns Attacks by shooting flares of energy or shooting energy balls. He will also use a Phantom Claw attack as well. There are also other attacks that have been excused as more minor than these. Theme Song Phantrex's major appearance in Series 11 had a theme song. Otherwise, Phantrex would be considered a minor boss. '' '' Prognosophes(2) no picture available at this time Name Origin: Prognosticus/Prognostic, meaning prophecy. Prognosophes (Pronounced praug NO sophies.) Description Height: 6'1 Weight: 0.13 lbs VDI: 80 (Series 11-13) Wide in stature, like a rotund man, except there is no head or legs visible; his face is not located anywhere on his body, and his arms split into four forearms, and those four forearms act as legs. There are four finger-like appendages at the ends of these forearms, holding him in place. He has a strange, blackish reddish grey color. History Prognosophes is another lack-story boss and appears multiple times in RPs. He is seen in a factory in Series 10, and many other places from Series 5 up to now.. Prognosophes had a role in Series 6 when he had the job of guarding Skorchmaster's fiery lair, but otherwise, he was just another entity in the RP that had no specific role. Attack Patterns He can summon two TimeHands, which can stop time so that he can move out of the way of an incoming attack, showing his prognostic power. He has a selectively-activated shield that protects him from all attacks, so if he does not see an attack coming, like my Warp technique or some sort of Ninja Skill attack, his shield deactivates until it recharges, which it takes a long time for it to recharge, and he's left weak. He usually attacks with energy projectiles, such as energy balls/orbs, energy waves, etc. He can also use attacks that can fool any hero, distracting or confusing them, giving him a chance to attack. Theme Song Prognosophes is not a major boss. Therefore, Prognosophes has no theme song. Sinistilign(2) no picture available at this time Name Origin: Sinister, meaning evil, Malignant, meaning hostile, and Intelligent, meaning smart. Sin-ist-i-lign (Pronounced sin IST e leen.) Description Height: 7'2 Weight: 32.38 lbs VDI: 85 (Series 12-13) Quite scrawny in stature, and has a large head. Sinistilign does not have any visible legs, since he wears a cloak, such as the one that Sintanus wears, except that Sintanus has an orange/brown cloak, and Sinistilign has a purplish blue cloak. He has skinny, stringy arms, but has large hands, which are not hidden under his sleeves, because of their massiveness. His eyes are seen more than his head is because of them being bright white. His head, although, is a dark reddish, like the rest of his body. History Sinistilign isn't exactly lack-story because his actual job is to follow the heroes. Sinistilign's actual role in the story is to bombard the heroes with his riddles and distract them, keeping them away from their goal. Sinistilign, otherwise, has no other roles. Attack Patterns Sinistilign usually clones himself and attacks with energy projectiles. Sinistilign's only true weakness is being baffled by a question that an RPer asks, or if an RPer answers one of his riddles. Sinistilign doesn't attack much at all, similarly to Prognosophes, but will if he needs to. His shield will be broken if his weakness is exploited. Theme Song Sinistilign is not a major boss. Therefore, Sinistilign has no theme song. Artination(4) Name Origin: Art, meaning the expression of creative skills, and Imagination, meaning creativity. Art-in-a-tion (Pronounced ART e nay shin.) Description Height: 24'6 Weight: 0.00 lbs VDI: 65 (Series 8-10), 90 (Series 11-13) History Artination had played a large role in Series 8. Artination was very powerful at the time, and was planning to create his own worlds and replace the multiverse with something "better". Artination, unlike the other final bosses of each series, was not a possession of the Dark Spirit, but a creation. Artination doesn't have any more major roles. Attack Patterns Artination's attack patterns vary. Artination will create villains with his paint brush, create projectiles with it, and do many other things with it. Artination never sticks to one attack for long. Artination carries the tradition of "boss lives", and will only be destroyed after you attack him when he is susceptible to attacks a certain amount of times. Formes Artination has four other formes. Artination Soul Artination Soul is the second form of Artination, which this tradition refers to the Kirby franchise. Artination Soul has an even wider range of attacks than Artination, and usually goes all out with them. Artination ULT Artination ULT is the more powerful forme of Artination and has a wider range of attacks, different defenses, but still the same way of defeating him. Artination ULT was the antepenultimate(third to last)boss of Series 9. Artination Soul ULT(sometimes called Artination's True Soul) '' ''Artination Soul ULT, or sometimes called Artination's True Soul, is even more powerful than Artination Soul and Artination ULT. He attacks much more rapidly than Artination Soul, has an even larger move set, and in entirety has an improved VDI. Artination Soul ULT is the semi-penultimate(second form of the antepenultimate or second half of the second to last, if that's not too confusing) boss in Series 9. Skulptimaginumbra Skulptimaginumbra's name comes from Sculpture, Imagination, and Penumbra. Skulptimaginumbra is the major boss of the Familiar Ring and was a familiar generation of our memories, like the other bosses within it. Skulptimaginumbra's main color is a light bluish grey and has no outstanding features, other than that he looks quite like Artination ULT. Theme Song Artination has three theme songs. Galaxray(4) Name Origin: Galaxy, meaning cluster of billions of stars, and Ray, a beam of energy or light. Galax-ray (Pronounced GAL acks ray.) '' '' Description Height: 12'3 Weight: 235.81 lbs. VDI: Variable History Galaxray and his many formes are one of the most known villains of all of the villains of Baselisk's RPs. He has played a major role in every series, except for Series 1 and, his heroic, not-Dark-Spirit-possessed counterpart, Galaxalos, has a smaller role in Series 13 and 14. Galaxray had created Baselisk, Shadskelisk, and Botskelisk, but Baselisk ended up turning against these three, and abandoning them, turning into a hero. Galaxray had plotted to kill Baselisk, but had thought that he should focus on getting ultimate power first, so Galaxray now has many formes, each stronger than the last. Attack Patterns Galaxray attacks by using energy projectiles mostly, and can create energy weapons of his own. Galaxray's other formes have different specific attack patterns of their own. Formes Galaxray has several formes, which are Galaxray Swordsman, Galaxray MEGA, Galaxray ULT, Galaxray ULTIM, Megalaxray(Galaxray MAX), and Ultralaxray(only found in battle sims). Galaxray Swordsman Galaxray Swordsman is Galaxray, except he acquired the Extinction Glaive, a powerful blade capable of destroying entire galaxies with a single swipe of the sword. Galaxray Swordsman is seen in the ULT bosses, but was originally seen in Galaxray's second form. Galaxray MEGA Galaxray MEGA is Galaxray, but he has acquired special energy. This energy made him stronger by tenfold, and giving him lots of new powers. MEGA is a purple energy, and none of it is positive MEGA energy. Galaxray ULT '' '' Galaxray ULT is Galaxray MEGA, but powered up even more with ULT energy, his power increasing by a hundredfold. Galaxray ULTIM Galaxray ULTIM is the even more powerful version of Galaxray ULT, his power being increased by a thousandfold. Megalaxray/Galaxray MAX Megalaxray is the most powerful of all the formes, except Ultralaxray, with a power increase of a millionfold. Megalaxray had existed the longest of all the formes except for the normal forme. Ultralaxray Ultralaxray is the battle simulation challenge that most warriors will fail at defeating. With a VDI of 95, Ultralaxray is nearly unbeatable. Theme Song Galaxray has many themes for his formes. Sintanus(4) Name Origin: Sin, meaning mistake or evil doing, Aschetos, meaning unrelated, Reincarnation, meaning second life, and Darkness, meaning shadow. Sin-t-a-nus (Pronounced SIN tuh nuss.) '' '' Description '' Height: 7'8'' Weight: 129.55 lbs. VDI: 85 History Sintanus, the aschetos reincarnation of Galaxray, was introduced in Series 12 and played a major role. Sintanus was the leader of the Unknown, the most powerful of the three teams of villains in Series 12. Sintanus had created Lethelisk, a very cocky, childish knight who seems to be full of himself. Sintanus tried to revive Megalaxray, which he was successful at doing, yet Baselisk and friends still defeated the two of them. Attack Patterns Sintanus will usually attack by making hand motions, which will trigger any sort of attack that he intends. The mystery is how he does this. Theme Song Writhica(4) Name Origin: Witch, meaning a female spellcaster, Writhe, meaning to thrash in agony, and Gothic, meaning eerie or mysterious. W-rith-ica (Pronounced ri thi KUH.) no picture available at this time Description Height: 6'1 Weight: 28.41 lbs. VDI:(Series 1) 45 (Battle Simulation) 85 Thin in stature. Is usually seen flying on what looks like a miniature dead tree instead of a broom. The "broom" is a pale brown in color. Writhica wears some sort of black gown, the bottom of it being ripped a bit, and a large cape-like blanket, which is a more deep red in color. Writhica is covered almost entirely by this blanket, except the top part of her gown. She appears to have no visible head. Her arms are covered in long, crimson red gloves. History Writhica was introduced as the first main antagonist, in Series 1. Writhica was also the first female villain. Writhica's main purpose was to try and defeat the heroes, but to no success. She hasn't had any other role in the series, or any other series in fact. Attack Patterns Writhica usually tries to use her magic powers to toy with the heroes, giving her a chance to physically attack them. She doesn't do much else. Theme Song Kyrias/???/The Creator(4) Name Origin: Kyrios, meaning Lord or Master. Kyrias (Pronounced KAY-ree-as.) Description Height: 24'10 Weight: 139,238.77 lbs. VDI:(Series 2) 55 (Series 4) 65 (Series 13) 95 (Battle Simulation) 90 Usually is levitating, but its true weight is beyond comparison of any other major villain. Karobuu is number 4 on the weight list, Seamorphous number 3, and Goltrigger number 2. History Kyrias is the main antagonist of Series 2 and Series 4. He appears in a different forme in Series 4, although. In Series 2, he tries to obtain ultimate power, getting very close to it, and failing because of the heroes. In Series 4, he tries to steal all others' power for his own and failing once again because of the heroes. In Series 13, he appears after the heroes first attempt to open the Door to Disaster seen in Disaster Strikes. Once they do so, he tries to kill them and fails for his final appearance in the series. Once the heroes open the door, though, they see that the entire multiverse is covered in darkness. Attack Patterns Kyrias usually attacks by flying at the heroes, blasting projectiles from his eye, or doing a variety of other things. Kyrias's move set in Series 4 although is utterly different. Kyrias, in Series 4, attacks by psychokinesis, pyrokinesis, and many other kinds of kinetic attacks. Formes Kyrias has only one other form, which is known more so as The Creator. 'The Creator' The Creator is the same basic shape as Kyrias, but uses his spokes as legs and looks like an arachnid-like creature, even though his body classifies him as an insect. In the Battle Simulation, they are classified as completely different villains, but in the Battle Simulation Multiforme Challenge, it classifies them as different formes. Theme Song Oct(2) no picture available at this time Name Origin: Octagon, October, etc. The "Oct" means eight. Oct (Pronounced AWKT.) Description Height: Approx. 5' 2 Weight: 158.92 lbs. VDI: Variable Oct is the same basic anthromorphic form as Sept is, but his colors are much different than Sept's. Oct is believed to be orange, unlike Sept, who is a cyan color. History Oct was seen only a few times, but his most recollective appearance is when he was with Shadskelisk and another counterpart of one of the lesser known heroes. There is little known about Oct otherwise. Attack Patterns Oct is usually seen using melee attacks, and uses some energy attacks as well. Theme Song Oct is not a major boss. Therefore, he has no theme song. Kyriofron/The One(4) Name Origin: Kyrios, meaning Lord or Master, and Parafron, meaning insane. Kyrio-fron(Pronounced Kai-REE-ou-frun.) Description Height: 7'9 Weight: 94.71 lbs. VDI: (Normal Forme) 95 (2nd Forme) 100 Kyriofron has the same face shown here, but his body is colored a translucent pinkish red or purple, so it is as if you could see a little bit through him. A new picture for Kyriofron was created March 21st, 2014. History Kyriofron is the final boss of Part 1 of Series 13, but was possessed of unknown reason. Kyriofron is one of the most morbid-looking out of all of the bosses and has a deep history behind that. Kyriofron was a hero, a long time ago, at the planet of Earth, around 4,000 years ago, which would be 2,000 B.C. Kyriofron, although, had gained a strange power, and lost control of his mind. He had then locked himself up many dimensions away from Earth to keep himself from destroying it. The Dark Spirit, thousands of years later, had then possessed his poor soul. There is no telling what will happen to Kyriofron after the Dark Spirit is done with his body. Attack Patterns Kyriofron doesn't attack in the first forme, but his aura will ail anyone around him with a Perma-Deadly Disease status, which is incurable. After he goes into his second form, in which he breaks free of his chair, he gains a wide range of attacks. Theme Song Kyriofron has two theme songs. Shadskelisk and Botskelisk(2) Name Origins: Shadskelisk: Shadow, meaning dark figure, skel, a slang word for criminal, and Baselisk. Shad-skel-isk (Pronounced SHAD-skill-isk.) Botskelisk: Bot, a shorter term for robot, skel, meaning criminal, and Baselisk. Bot-skel-isk (Pronounced BOT-skell-isk.) Shadskelisk no picture available at this time Description Height: 4'7 Weight: 56.8 lbs. VDI: Variable Shadskelisk has the same anthromorphic body structure as Baselisk, but his colors are different. His mask is red, his body is grey, his eyes are purple, his sword and shoulder pad rims are red, his shoulder pads are a dark grey, his hands are a light green, and his feet are a dark brownish orange. History Shadskelisk has existed the same amount of time as Baselisk, and in the early times, he was referred to as Ksilesab, which is a reversed form of Baselisk. He was later called Shadskelisk. Shadskelisk has been Baselisk's counterpart/rival longer than Botskelisk, Darthskelisk, or Skitalisk(minor-role hero), and is the second strongest out of all of them. Baselisk and Shadskelisk's rivalry has continued to burn intensely, as the fight between Baselisk and Galaxray(who no longer exists)had burned. Attack Patterns Shadskelisk primarily uses brute force, slashing and cutting with all his fury, but he does have a few tricks up his sleeve. Shadskelisk has a smaller move pool than Baselisk, but will resort to suicide attacks, attacks that have the potential to destroy entire dimensions, etc. Formes Shadskelisk has two other formes other than his normal forme. 'Hyper Shadskelisk' Shadskelisk will enter this form only when it is entirely necessary. His speed will be incredibly enhanced, and his colors will change to a dark brownish green. Shadskelisk will be able to reach speeds comparable to the speed of light. 'Shadskelisk ULT' Shadskelisk ULT is the ULT form of Shadskelisk, also having different colors. These colors are not specified, though. Theme Song Shadskelisk has no specified theme song. Botskelisk no picture available at this time Description Height: 4'4 Weight: 127.88 lbs. VDI: Variable The only difference between Botskelisk and Baselisk is Botskelisk's eyes, which he only has one. Botskelisk's eye has a cyan outside, but unlike Baselisk's eyes, it has a red pupil inside. History Botskelisk was introduced in Series 3, and was shown to be even more powerful than Shadskelisk in defensive fields. Botskelisk's attack, although, lacked, yet Botskelisk had a vast range of attacks. Botskelisk has been Baselisk's counterpart the second longest out of the four counterparts of Baselisk, yet is the third strongest. The rivalry between Botskelisk and Baselisk burns just as intensely as it does between Shadskelisk and Baselisk, and Baselisk and The Dark Spirit. Attack Patterns Botskelisk rarely uses his sword attacks, which he has very few of, but he uses his status-affecting attacks a lot. Botskelisk will also create shields, use damaging and status-affecting moves, etc. Formes Botskelisk has three other formes, unlike Shadskelisk. 'Botskelisk MKll' Botskelisk MKll is a more powerful version of Botskelisk. There is no known creator of Botskelisk's new forme. Botskelisk MKll has a dodecagon-shaped mask, except six of the angles are inwards, making his mask look like a six-pointed star. Botskelisk MKll has the same basic colors as Botskelisk does, except they are grayer, like Botskelisk ULT's, but much grayer in contrast. Botskelisk MKll also has amorphous-shaped swords, as they are made entirely out of powerful energy. Botskelisk MKll also has a more narcissistic and sinister mindset than the original Botskelisk. 'Botskelisk ULT' Botskelisk ULT is the ULT version of Botskelisk and is not as varied in color as Shadskelisk ULT is from Shadskelisk. Botskelisk ULT's main difference from Botskelisk is the grayer colors, as well as the orbs that surround Botskelisk ULT constantly. 'Botskelisk Omega' Botskelisk Omega is the form that Botskelisk reaches when it is at full power in its ULT forme.. Botskelisk Omega is a quadrupedal creature with four swords as well as orbs surrounding it. It has the same mask color as Botskelisk ULT does, as well as the same eye colors. Theme Song Botskelisk has no specified theme song. Lethelisk(3) no picture available at this time Description Height: 6'7 Weight: 104.54 lbs. VDI: Variable Lethelisk is a very brightly-colored clone of Baselisk; his eyes are a light red, his mask is a shiny, bright cyan(his mask is made of a much stronger material than Baselisk's or any other Baselisk clone), his body is a bright crimson red, his swords are vibrant green, the jewels on the helm of each sword are a glistening white, his hands and feet are a lemon color, and he doesn't seem to have a cape. Instead, he seems to wear a bright yellow vest. History Lethelisk was introduced in Series 12 and was part of the team of the Unknown. Lethelisk was originally created by Sintanus, but has a personality very far from Sintanus's. Lethelisk had stumbled among the heroes a few times during Series 13 as well, but according to Botskelisk(Botskelisk MKll at the time), Lethelisk had "betrayed the dark side and went on his own." Attack Patterns Lethelisk's own move set seems too "bland" according to Lethelisk himself, so he uses(overuses) his ability, called Tactic Steal. In this ability, Lethelisk can steal any move from anyone and use it against them. Theme Song Lethelisk has no specified theme song. Category:Roleplaying Category:History/Profiles